Torre roja, torre negra, bloques grises
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Muchos años después de la Boda Fallida, Ukyo y Ryoga escalan el monte K2, y se descubren a sí mismos. Leer este fic es difícil y largo, como esa escalada. Pero es, creo, el fanfic más hermoso y reflexivo que he tenido la suerte de traducir.


«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
de Luca Signorelli (SignorelliL©alma..it)  
traducción de Miguel García (garcia.m©gmx..net)

TORRE ROJA, TORRE NEGRA, BLOQUES GRISES

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Quedándose dormida en el borde exterior del espolón de granito,  
Ukyo Kuonji oyó el ruido de los vientos huracanados, que pasaban  
en ráfagas por entre los pináculos de la Arista Occidental y  
dejaban tras de sí solo las nubes rotas, como humo del escape  
de una nave extraterrestre misteriosa, suspendidas sobre el cielo  
del Karakoram Septentrional. Este recuerdo de los programas de  
televisión que veía de niña había llenado sus noches hambrientas  
de oxígeno desde que habían hecho su llegada a la cuenca del  
Savoia. Más tarde, cuando el cansancio la venció por fin, soñó  
con el gran puerto y litoral de Kobe, hileras inacabables de  
cargueros y buques-cisterna de petróleo, que se desplazaban como  
titánicas esfinges de acero. Y soñó con su padre, que llamaba a  
los clientes a acercarse al carro de okonomiyaki, mientras ella jugaba  
con las servilletas de papel que llevaban el logotipo de "Ucchan".  
A intervalos regulares, esos sueños la despertaban, y consultaba  
fatigada su reloj de pulsera, viendo cuántas horas restaban para  
el amanecer. De nuevo se volvió sobre un costado, intentando  
desenredarse de las infinitas correas y amarras del refugio, y  
miró a Ryoga dormir. Reconoció el ritmo típico de la respiración  
Cheyne-Stokes: inspiraciones largas y profundas cada vez más  
irregulares, seguidas de apnea total durante lo que parecía una  
eternidad, y finalmente un rápido retome de actividad pulmonar.  
A la altitud actual a que se encontraban, significaba que  
el cerebro de Ryoga estaba comenzando a perder la lucha por  
sobrevivir con una más baja entrada de oxígeno.

Ukyo se quedó inmóvil un momento, fijando los ojos en el cenit,  
y trató de observar algún cambio en la coloración del cielo. Se  
hallaban totalmente expuestos hacia el noroeste, por lo que no  
podían ver el amanecer, del lado opuesto de la montaña: el sol  
extendiendo su luz por sobre las cumbres del corazón de Asia  
Central. De nuevo, miró hacia la gran diadema de estrellas en lo  
alto por sobre el vivac; el Triángulo del Verano invertido, con la  
tenue Altair en el cenit, la rutilante Vega en el extremo inferior  
izquierdo, y la remota y salvaje Deneb a la derecha, el objeto más  
luminoso en una zona de 4 mil años luz cúbicos en torno al Sol.  
Ukyo soñó con lecciones de astronomía en Furinkan, y con el  
señor Ohtani, su profesor de ciencias, explicando que si Altair  
estuviera a un brazo de distancia, en la misma escala, Deneb  
estaría a kilómetro y medio. Incluso a esa distancia, su  
inimaginable luminosidad hacía a Deneb más brillante que Altair.  
Y despacio ella hacía malabarismos con Altair y Vega, el pastor  
y la princesa de la leyenda china, y con todos los clientes del  
"Ucchan" y Ranma y Akane con ellos reían y aplaudían y Ranma le  
preguntaba cortésmente a Ukyo si deseaba bailar. Y ella estaba  
feliz.

¨

°° Despertar °°

Ukyo se despertó por completo, y empezó la larga rutina del  
amanecer. No les quedaban sino tres cartuchos de gas, por lo que  
pondría especial atención para no derramar el contenido de nieve  
de una pequeña sartén de aluminio. A 6500 metros, derretir nieve  
hasta hacer dos tazas de líquido tibio era un proceso que llevaba  
horas, así que en el interín Ukyo terminaba efectuando  
infructuosas revisiones al material de escalada que les quedaba:  
los tornillos para hielo hechos en Polonia, las anillas color  
verde con amarillo, el juego de excéntricas, nueces y tricams, los  
crampones Grivel de 14 puntas, y los piolet curvos y de mango  
corto, con la marca Grivel en la parte interna de la cuchilla. Las  
dos cuerdas de montaña sobrevivientes estaban cuidadosamente  
enrolladas detrás de ellos dos, sujetas a su punto de anclaje con  
una larga cadena de mosquetones.

Ukyo hizo el esfuerzo consciente de ponerse las botas de montaña,  
pero el agotamiento la obligó a enderezarse, sin aire, tratando de  
recuperar la fuerza nerviosa necesaria para efectuar la tarea.  
Se concentraba, como lo hacía al entrenar en esos diez años de ira  
hacía tanto tiempo, en los detalles simples: el número de pasadas  
del cordón en la bota, el enorme rótulo de "SCARPA" en el lado  
izquierdo, las marcas dejadas en la suela por incontables filos  
rocosos.

¨

°° Caricia °°

"Ranma y yo salimos  
allá en la escuela  
a la nieve."

Conforme el resplandor del sol trasformaba la noche del Karakoram  
en enormes variedades de blancos y azules --profundos o delicados  
matices de azul para el hielo; blanco enceguecedor o gris, para la  
nieve-- Ukyo recordó cuando, una vez, hacía muchos años, en una  
mañana de enero, Ranma la había invitado a salir al gran campo  
abierto de la parte posterior de Furinkan para un paseo en la  
nieve. Akane no se veía por ninguna parte, y ellos habían jugado,  
arrojando bolas de nieve y tropezando jadeantes, riendo. En aquel  
entonces ella había estado tan alegre que ese recuerdo se había  
congelado sólidamente, como las masas suspendidas a mil metros  
por encima de ellos, en la cima de la montaña. Esta nieve es la  
misma nieve de esa tarde, hace tanto tiempo, el cielo es el mismo  
cielo, y yo soy Ukyo, pensó. La dulzura de esa tarde podía  
vislumbrarse en la distancia, como el perfil de la Torre Mustang,  
a solo 16 kilómetros frente a ella, pero aún así tan inalcanzable  
como Deneb o Nerima. "El tiempo y mi dirección son inalterables,  
mi único movimiento es el siguiente", pensó Ukyo, y volvió a  
levantar la vista, en dirección a la cumbre invisible del K2.

¨

°° Cielo °°

Dos figuras minúsculas ascendían, sobre el límite izquierdo de  
un espolón de roca, justo sobre el borde superior del Escudo,  
el portentoso extraplomo de piedra que sobresalía y coronaba  
la Pared Occidental. La figura que iba más arriba avanzaba con  
cuidado sobre el difícil terreno mixto, mientras la de más abajo  
desenrollaba la cuerda... A 16 mil kilómetros de Tokio, a 6.400  
metros sobre el nivel del mar, una joven japonesa, con la cara  
cubierta por capas de bloqueador y anteojos protectores  
contra el efecto devastador de los UVA, continuaba su lenta y  
desesperada progresión ascendente hacia la segunda cumbre  
de la Tierra. Tiene la cara arrugada, envejecida en años, los  
labios partidos, la respiración irregular. Un paso, otro golpe con  
el piolet. La joven sabía que, allí, todos están solos. Se sentía  
cómoda con aquello; deseaba desesperadamente alcanzar la cima  
y, en cierto modo, siempre había estado sola.

¨

°° La Avenida de los Muertos °°

Cuando tocó el turno de escalar a Ryoga, este trató de olvidar  
su cansancio, concentrándose en la tarea del momento. Su falta  
de orientación se había agudizado con la altitud, pero los clavos  
apernados a la roca trazaban una ruta que ni siquiera él podía  
perder. Esa era la razón por la que había comenzado a escalar,  
aparte del deseo de permanecer con Ukyo, la única persona que  
podía comprender de verdad su desdicha. Los valles son rutas  
en que no hay cómo equivocarse, las montañas son señalizaciones  
inconfundibles. Los delicados rasgos de Akane estaban aún  
solidificados en todo cuanto él veía, pero la naturaleza misma  
de los monolitos que bordeaban la carretera de hielo del glaciar  
Baltoro le ayudaba a contener aquel recuerdo. Ryoga podía  
recordar el nombre de cada montaña, y los repetía a modo de  
mantra, obligando a su cuerpo a ascender. "Pajiu, Trango, Liligo,  
Urdokas, Uli Bihao, Biale, Urga, Doksam" y por último la inmensa  
bifurcación de Concordia, que Ryoga sabía volvería a ver, a su  
derecha, una vez que estuvieran más arriba de la Arista Occidental.  
Apenas podía recordar Concordia, pero esa gigante plaza de hielo  
se confundía, en la memoria de Ryoga, con las bifurcaciones en la  
carretera de cuatro carriles saliendo de Tokio, que él odiaba tan  
apasionadamente a causa de su desorientación.

¨

°° Los dioses araña han perdido el control °°

"Mira, la Osa Mayor  
Ve a Mallory e Irvine, en una nube, desaparecer.  
Mira, espejo y fulgor  
Texcatlipoca me mostrará qué hacer."

Ryoga había recibido una postal poco después de la boda de Akane.  
Había sido enviada por los dos recién casados durante su viaje  
de luna de miel en México, y la escena representada era la Avenida  
de los Muertos, la calle sagrada existente entre los sombríos  
templos-pirámide aztecas de Teotihuacán. Entonces, Ryoga se  
había sentido insultado: sospechaba alguna traza de la insensibilidad  
de Ranma oculta tras aquel regalo. Pero una vez en camino al K2,  
se había dado cuenta de cómo esa postal vaticinaba el lugar al  
que habían entrado él y Ukyo, un colosal camino sagrado que ningún  
arquitecto azteca o maya podría haber concebido. Ukyo y él habían  
tenido recientemente solo unas pocas ocasiones de intimidad física,  
pero en cierto sentido esta era su luna de miel, de una intensidad  
que Ranma y Akane jamás llegarían a soñar.

¨

°° Modelo °°

Desde el punto de anclaje, Ryoga miró de nuevo a Ukyo acercarse  
desde abajo, su cuerpo esbelto envuelto en la negra chaqueta de  
montaña y pantalones de gore-tex. Ella es mi presencia invisible  
en esta escalada dolorosa, pensó Ryoga. La belleza intensa y  
secreta de Ukyo, aún sensible de algún modo a través de los  
múltiples estratos de su atuendo de montaña, parecía proporcionar  
una solitaria fuente de cordura en el desierto vertical que los  
rodeaba.

--¿No lo entiendes, Ryoga? --le había dicho ella una vez, después  
de una de las escaladas de entrenamiento que habían hecho juntos  
en los Alpes Japoneses--. ¿No entiendes lo cerca del abismo que  
hemos estado los dos? Todos esos años, mientras tú perdías todo  
tu amor propio detrás de Akane y yo perdía el mío persiguiendo a  
Ranma... Ryoga, dicen que el amor es la mejor parte de la juventud.  
Hasta esos malditos idiotas de Furinkan podían ver que tú eras  
la persona indicada para la joven señora Tendo. O sea, tú la  
querías, eso es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podía decir  
de Ranma. Tú eras el hidalgo, Ryoga, el compasivo, el gentil,  
siempre listo para retirarte a las sombras si la situación lo requería.  
Y las circunstancias te han negado hasta una pequeña oportunidad  
de jugar equitativamente contra Ranma. Sospecho que, incluso  
después de tantos años, Akane todavía no se da cuenta de lo  
mucho que la querías. Nos pasamos los mejores días de nuestras  
vidas detrás de un mocoso porfiado y de una jovencita frígida que  
no podían ver más allá de la nariz. Mucha gente, después que  
traté de eliminar a la señora Tendo, pensó que yo acababa de  
mostrarle mi verdadera cara al mundo. Todas las amigas de Akane,  
las conociste, todas las chiquillas esas que no podían ni concebir  
la vida sin un hombre al lado, dijeron que yo me merecía lo que  
pasó después. Con Akane teníamos algo casi cercano a la amistad.  
Sospecho que lo hice únicamente por desesperación. Porque  
siempre he aborrecido la idea de perder, y lo he perdido todo,  
igual que tú, pobre Hibiki. Perdimos nuestra juventud, nuestra  
esperanza, todo lo que es considerado sagrado derecho por cualquier  
chiquillo mediocre del maldito Furinkan. Sé joven, sé temerario.  
Nosotros nunca hemos sido parte de ese cliché. Me alegra que  
hayamos dejado todo eso atrás.

¨

°° Desplazamiento progresivo °°

Después, cuando se hicieron amantes, mucha de la amargura de  
Ukyo pareció evaporarse; o acaso sus heridas habían sanado.  
En contraste, Ryoga había descubierto que su timidez y angustia  
se habían transformado en un vago sentimiento de inadaptación  
cuando estaba entre gente que no conocía bien. Tenía a menudo  
sueños recurrentes de ansiedad, como el de ser incapaz de  
proporcionar respuestas urgentes frente a una multitud gigantesca.  
Para diversión de Ukyo, todavía le sangraba profusamente la nariz,  
sobre todo la primera vez que la había visto desnuda. Solo las  
antiguas dificultades con su sentido de orientación le molestaban  
de verdad; pero Ukyo, siempre la fuerte, había sido su cura.  
Él había descubierto todo el placer y los terrores de perderse en  
el laberinto de la carne de Ukyo. El descubrimiento del cuerpo  
de ella (y del suyo propio) había sido un hito definitivo, un punto  
sin retorno. El movimiento de la boca de Ukyo, la angularidad y  
al mismo tiempo lo sereno de sus huesos faciales, la melancolía  
enigmática de sus ojos, la cálida excitación de las pieles de  
ambos en contacto, sentir su contorno pectoral en la boca,  
el contacto viperino de sus piernas rodeándole el cuerpo, la  
persistencia y profundidad de su respiración durante el clímax;  
todo componía un territorio que Ryoga muchas veces había  
explorado. Allí, sus identidades dejaban de tener sentido.

¨

°° Voy, pero esperarás que regrese °°

Habían llegado al lado oeste de la montaña después de un  
recorrido de doce días desde Askole, subiendo por el valle Braldu  
y el glaciar Baltoro. Solo contaban con un permiso de excursión,  
pero habían eludido cualquier problema por parte de los  
omnipresentes equipos militares que patrullaban la frontera entre  
Karakoram y Pakistán, presencia impuesta desde la Guerra Sianchen  
con India en 1985. La aparente invisibilidad de ambos había sido  
interpretada por Ryoga como una seña de que el destino favorecía  
el proyecto: un intento en estilo alpino, en temporada temprana,  
de conquistar la nunca escalada cara occidental del K2. Habían  
evitado pedir un permiso de escalada; por lo demás, no podían  
costearlo.

Shampoo, una de los pocos que aún quedaba de los años de  
Furinkan, había insinuado abiertamente que los dos se habían  
vuelto dementes, pero también les había dado su apoyo para  
reunir equipamiento. La carrera de escritor de Ryoga recién  
comenzaba a rendir frutos, y el negocio de Ukyo, ahora floreciendo  
de nuevo tras haber sido obligado a salir de Nerima como resultado  
de la Boda Fallida, todavía no podía sufragar los altos costes de la  
expedición. Ryoga había consumido toda su herencia, más el dinero  
obtenido vendiendo la casa de sus padres, en la compra del  
material. Era claro que iban a vivir en grandes apreturas durante  
meses. Shampoo había movido la cabeza y dicho que no tenía  
esperanzas de verlos regresar.

¨

°° Algo perdido en Karakoram °°

Solo Cologne, que había mantenido un ojo vigilante sobre Ukyo  
desde el casamiento de Ranma, pareció entender y aprobar los  
impulsos secretos existentes detrás del plan.

--Ustedes no son los primeros, ni los últimos, que buscan algo  
perdido en Karakoram --había dicho mientras exploraba con la  
punta de su bastón la amplia y del todo inusitada biblioteca de  
Ukyo. Esta se hallaba en el dormitorio de Ukyo, encima del "Ucchan",  
e incluía títulos divididos ecuánimemente entre libros de cocina,  
libros acerca de la Gran Guerra Patriótica (así llamaban los rusos  
a la Campaña Oriental en la Segunda Guerra Mundial), libros de  
instrucción de montaña y libros acerca de una habilidad  
adivinatoria llamada geomancia, algo que la misma Cologne le  
había sugerido a Ukyo que estudiara.

--Demás está insistir en los peligros y atrativos de una travesía  
como ésta --añadió la anciana matriarca, pensativa--, pero  
presiento que tienen razones para ir allá. Porque, como se dice,  
siempre es cosa de motivaciones, ¿verdad?

Luego, les había dado una carta de presentación para un viejo  
conocido de ella, que aún vivía en Askole.

¨

°° Lenta y mecánicamente en la oscuridad °°

El entrenamiento de los dos, para todos los estándares, fue  
superlativo. Ambos a fines de los veintitantos, no habían perdido  
nada de sus antiguas cualidades físicas. Ryoga era muy fuerte,  
así como Ukyo era increíblemente ágil. Ella había hecho una serie  
de escaladas en solitario en los Alpes, incluyendo el temible  
barranco McIntyre en la Cara Norte de las Grandes Jorasses en  
cinco horas, y la Ruta Sin Escalas en la Cara Sur de la misma  
montaña, en diez horas; ambas en condiciones invernales. Ryoga  
tenía a su haber varias rutas difíciles en los parques Yosemite y  
Zion de los Estados Unidos, además de una temporada completa  
de escalada en hielo en las Rocallosas Canadienses, y tres rutas  
en el área Denali de Alaska. Lo que les faltaba de experiencia en  
gran altura, esperaban compensarlo con destreza y fuerza, pero  
el K2, posiblemente la montaña más dificultosa de la Tierra, era  
un asunto totalmente distinto.

¨

°° Espacio exterior °°

Incluso en la situación actual --tras cuatro días de ardua  
escalada, rodeados por kilómetros y kilómetros de erial yermo,  
cerca del límite superior de la estratósfera, solos como poca  
gente podría estarlo en este planeta, con las cabezas crujiendo  
con asomos de edema cerebral-- Ryoga no podía sino notar cómo  
los rasgos de Ukyo parecían cada vez más incorpóreos, parte del  
hielo y de las rocas, de la existencia pavorosa de los glaciares  
suspendidos que se alzaban por sobre la arista occidental,  
formando todo un trasfondo acorde con ella, con su presencia  
instranquila y estatuaria. Recordó la primera tarde que habían  
pasado en su pequeño campamento base en la cuenca del Savoia,  
contentos de descubrir, como se les había predicho, que no había  
ninguna expedición en el área para hacer el asalto combinado  
anual a los flancos de la segunda montaña más alta del mundo.

Ukyo había tomado el sol sobre una plataforma hecha con  
cubiertas de carpa y mochilas, al parecer indiferente a los  
peligrosos efectos de los UVA a los 5 mil metros de altura.  
Ryoga se había pasado horas siguiendo con los ojos el contorno  
del cuerpo desnudo de Ukyo contra las dulces olas níveas de la  
superficie del glaciar, la blancura cegadora contrastando con las  
fisuras negras del hielo. El silencio, rasgado solo por el retumbe  
de las avalanchas inducidas por el calor, muy por encima de las  
Torres Americanas, se volvió lentamente palpable, parte del  
paisaje como el glaciar, como el cielo color cromo, y como Ukyo.

Ante ellos se erguía la forma rectilínea de la cara occidental  
del K2, encajonada entre la fantástica escalera de la arista y  
el espolón del sudoeste. La pared misma parecía más hundida hacia  
el interior de la montaña en su parte inferior e irse inclinando hacia  
afuera al subir. Su rasgo más impactante, el llamado Escudo,  
sobresalía como extraplomo, cerca del extremo superior. Sus  
múltiples estratos de gneis limitaban a la derecha con un  
couloir curvilíneo: una trinchera de hielo sumamente empinada, con  
forma de corte hecho por una cimitarra gigante. Visto desde su  
posición, la composición en su conjunto le recordó a Ryoga a la  
máscara funeraria de un dios muerto, como esas que había visto  
en muchos pueblitos chinos abandonados, cuando iba camino a  
las pozas de Jusenkyo, hace mucho tiempo, en lo que ahora  
parecía otra vida.

¨

°° La ciudadela °°

La escalada en sí empezó pocos días después. Habían atacado  
a medianoche el campo de hielo inferior, inclinado en 45 grados,  
con toda la agresividad permitida por la altitud (y la energía).  
Ukyo, la especialista en hielo, encabezó la primera parte en pocas  
horas bajo la luz residual de la luna. Cuando el sol salió por fin,  
ya habían entrado a las bandas rocosas de más arriba. La escalada  
se había vuelto un asunto brutal, que exigía toda su resistencia y  
destreza. Se alternaban para llevar la cabeza en cada pendiente,  
aun cuando la autoestima de Ryoga podría haber demandado, en una  
situación diferente, un rol estable de líder en la roca.

Habían escalado lenta pero regularmente, cocidos con el calor  
intolerable reflejado por el caldero de la cuenca del Savoia. Al  
llegar la noche, habían ascendido casi 600 metros por sobre la  
base de la pared, y habían alcanzado por fin una rampa diagonal  
que, de acuerdo a los cálculos de Ukyo hechos con un antiguo  
telefoto polaco, podría conducirlos hasta la izquierda de la zona  
en desplome, cerca del borde del Escudo.

Ryoga no podía idear ningún plan a partir de aquello. Ya estaba  
irremediablemente perdido. Solo sabía que había algo arriba, algo  
abajo, roca delante de ellos y un creciente abismo a sus espaldas.  
No le importaba; Ukyo era su guía, y él siempre disfrutaba la  
sensación de estar completamente desconectado de su posición  
tridimensional en el espacio. Solía pensar en sí mismo como en  
una pieza defectuosa e impedida del acervo genético humano, pero  
Ukyo le había enseñado que nada valioso puede encontrarse si uno  
no se pierde. Que lo importante es encontrar cómo volver.

¨

°° Topografía °°

--Si miran al Karakoram en un mapa de escala adecuada --había  
dicho Cologne durante una de las reuniones preparativas llevadas a  
cabo en la trastienda del "Ucchan"--, verán que sus subcordilleras  
más grandes parecen ir paralelas, pero estas tienden a converger  
hacia la cuenca del Baltoro Superior. --Inhaló otra bocanada de su  
pipa--. Por lo general, el Pamir es descrito como el Techo del  
Mundo, puesto que, debido a su posición central, parece el punto  
de origen de las Grandes Cordilleras de la Tierra. Pero, cualquier  
practicante serio de lectura cartográfica..., arte mirado en menos  
pero interesante..., observará de inmediato que es Karakoram  
Septentrional el que tiene el honor de ser la Madre de Todas las  
Cordilleras. Es la más grande expansión de hielo del mundo aparte  
de los Polos... y su altura promedio es mayor que la de los  
Himalayas. No solo eso: está ubicada mucho más al norte que la  
Morada de las Nieves, y por tanto su clima es árido y frío.

--¿Has estado allá, bisabuela? --había preguntado Shampoo, que  
seguía la descripción de Cologne con ojos abiertos de par en par.

--Estuve algún tiempo aprendiendo y enseñando en el área de  
Hunza, donde se dice que la gente es sana y fuerte incluso a una  
edad venerable, pero exploré más o menos gran parte de toda la  
cordillera. La gente que habita esos lugares es tosca como su  
tierra, y saben muchas cosas olvidadas. Allí, hice muchos amigos  
y algunos enemigos, no todos de índole humana. Sin duda, un lugar  
interesante.

¨

°° La Vieja Bruja °°

Ella había sido, alternadamente, la extranjera que entrampaba a  
Ranma en sus maquinaciones, la feroz guerrera que entrenaba a  
Ryoga en las montañas, la anciana que fumaba eternamente una  
pipa cargada con Dios sabe qué y que dirigía el Nekohanten con  
hablidad inexorable, o la erudita exploradora de cosas antiguas  
y misteriosas. Toda su vida, Ryoga se había visto atraído por  
el pasado impreciso de Cologne, por sus armarios y alacenas  
rigurosamente cerrados --que Shampoo le aseguraba estaban  
llenos de ignotas maravillas--, por sus libros escritos en muchos  
idiomas y muchos alfabetos (que ella parecía conocer a la  
perfección), por la seguridad que ponía en todo cuanto hacía.  
El fracaso en casar a Shampoo, para así dotar de sangre nueva  
y fuerte a su familia, era generalmente considerado su más  
grande derrota; pero una vez que Ranma y Akane se hubieron  
casado y que Shampoo anunciara claramente que no iba a  
regresar a Jusenkyo (Mousse no había estado de acuerdo, y  
había vuelto a China con el cuerpo completamente enyesado),  
había perdido el interés en el asunto, y había puesto su atención  
en Ukyo. Su seguridad parecía venir de la percepción de tener  
toda la eternidad para alcanzar sus metas.

¨

°° Descenso y caída °°

Ryoga sospechaba que mucha de la recién descubierta amistad  
de Shampoo por Ukyo tenía que ver con un sentimiento de culpa.  
Después de todo, era Shampoo la que había organizado el fallido  
plan de bombazos que había interrumpido la primera boda de Ranma,  
y Ukyo había sido la única en pagar las consecuencias. Cologne  
había hecho muchas maniobras para asegurar que las autoridades  
no procedieran contra Shampoo, pero Ucchan no tenía tales  
contactos. Había visto su licencia revocada, y se le habían  
formulado cargos por intento de homicidio. Siendo menor de edad,  
quizá se hubiera librado con solo una reprimenda, pero Ranma había  
insistido en una acción judicial a escala completa contra su ex amiga  
de la niñez. Ryoga había tratado en vano de llevar a Ranma a una  
actitud más clemente. "Lo siento, Ryoga. Ukyo pudo haber matado  
a Akane. No se va a librar así nada más". Las pruebas de que la  
bomba probablemente no hubiera matado a nadie, las circunstancias,  
incluso una apelación de indulgencia hecha por Kasumi, nada había  
movido a Ranma (y a Akane) a olvidar y perdonar. Aunque podía  
entender algunas de las motivaciones de Ranma, Ryoga había estado  
enfurecido. "¡Hace un año ni siquiera admitían que se querían y  
ahora el cabeza hueca se hace el galán de pacotilla!", le había  
dicho después a Shampoo. Ukyo había terminado en libertad  
condicional durante tres años, pero solo la partida final de Japón  
por parte de los Saotome había terminado de manera efectiva con  
sus tribulaciones. Había recuperado su licencia y había abierto,  
con ayuda de Cologne, otro restaurante. Ryoga había encontrado  
cada vez más difícil la idea de tratar con Ranma después de todo  
aquello, y había declinado cortésmente un viaje pagado a los  
Estados Unidos para el nacimiento del segundo hijo de este. No  
solo por Ukyo; él nunca se había reconciliado de verdad con la  
pérdida definitiva de Akane. Ryoga había perdido ahora a casi  
todos sus amigos de antes.

¨

°° El único que quedó fue el menos esperado °°

Solo la calamidad de Kuno Tatewaki había superado a la de Ukyo:  
en el transcurso de una mañana se había descubierto como la  
mayor fuente de hilaridad de Furinkan. El descubrimiento de que  
Ranma y la chica de la trenza eran la misma persona había sido  
la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La imagen de sí mismo --atractivo,  
rico, heredero de una familia ancestral; en resumen, perfecto--  
se había roto en una miríada de fragmentos opacos. Durante un  
año se había rehusado a salir del Castillo Kuno. Se rumoreaba  
que había intentado suicidarse. Podría haberlo hecho; solo la  
duradera devoción de Sasuke había prevenido que el ex Rayo Azul  
de Furinkan pusiera fin a su angustia. Dos años después, su  
hermana Kodachi se casó con un magnate norteamericano y se  
fue a vivir a una comunidad fuertemente custodiada, para gente  
pudiente interesada en sandeces New Age ("En pocas palabras,  
era Wired mezclado con Castañeda y revuelto con Mein Kampf,  
todas las mañanas antes del desayuno... Fue lo mejor para ella,  
créeme"). Poco después, Kuno había entrado a la universidad.  
Era un hombre profundamente cambiado.

Mientras asistía a la universidad, él y Ryoga habían establecido  
una relación atípica, pero aún así mutuamente benéfica. Kuno  
necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara a reunir los pedazos dispersos  
de su vida. Ryoga necesitaba alguien con quién hablar, además  
de Ukyo, y había obtenido acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca de  
Tatewaki. Había sido como abrir un Huevo de Pascua y descubrir  
que el obsequio era en realidad mucho mejor de lo imaginado.  
La mayor parte de los libros eran clásicos de la poesía. Ryoga,  
ahora llevando tímidamente su enfoque hacia una carrera de  
escritor, había encontrado que parte de la lírica se ajustaba  
extrañamente a su presente estado mental. Los dos habían  
pasado días enteros hablando de recuerdos de viaje de Ryoga y  
discutiendo el uso correcto de una palabra. La seriedad de Kuno  
había primero divertido, luego desconcertado a Ryoga. "Nunca  
voy a decidir si este tipo es un genio o una casualidad psiquiátrica",  
había comentado una vez. A Ukyo, fiel a sus raíces, todavía no  
le agradaba la ex promesa del kendo. "El desgraciado ese es un  
clasista. Esa gente se comporta como si Tokugawa Hayeasu  
todavía estuviera vivo".

Pero cuando Kuno, después de obtener el doctorado, había  
conseguido un trabajo en las Naciones Unidas y se había ido,  
Ukyo no pudo sino notar que Ryoga se había vuelto de pronto  
mucho más intranquilo que de costumbre. Algo dentro de él se  
debatía; no podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que debiera  
tomar una decisión.

¨

°° La espera °°

En la oscuridad estrecha de su cuarta noche en la pared,  
iluminados por la cocinilla modificada, habían hablado solo  
intermitentemente. Ryoga se sentía cansado; los músculos le  
ardían, tenía una jaqueca sorda y le dolía la garganta. Mientras  
bebía la infusión preparada por Ukyo, revisó la lista de todas  
las pastillas y preparaciones médicas que debía tomar antes de  
dormir: Diamox para incrementar la eliminación de fluido corporal,  
Decadron para prevenir el edema cerebral, Roincol para estimular  
la circulación, Zymox para la garganta. Decidió no tomar una  
tentadora dosis de Valium; su efecto depresivo sobre los centros  
respiratorios era demasiado riesgoso para la presente situación.  
Sacó de la tienda la cabeza dolorida, y la descansó sobre una  
piedra plana. Ya había oscurecido por completo, el contorno de  
la montaña al lado opuesto de la cuenca era solo tenuemente  
vislumbrable. No estaba familiarizado con los patrones de las  
estrellas, pero podía identificar a Venus, brillando con más  
fulgor que nunca en los últimos diez años. La temperatura  
caía rápidamente; ya no podía oír el ruido de avalanchas en las  
pendientes bajas de la montaña. La quietud era absoluta. Podía  
distinguir vagamente por sobre su cabeza el perfil saliente del  
extraplomo, el objetivo de mañana muy por encima de su posición  
actual: una reducida cornisa de roca en el comienzo de la rampa  
ascendente. Respiró hondo.

¨

°° Las escaleras °°

Los últimos días habían sido inmensamente difíciles, y los  
intentos por salir del laberinto vertical de la Cara Occidental  
habían absorbido todas sus energías. La rampa baja e inclinada  
había terminado bien a la izquierda del margen derecho del Escudo,  
limitando con el couloir labrado por las avalanchas, pero todavía  
a la derecha del portentoso espolón de gneis, hendido por una  
vertical e inaccesible incisión en la roca deleznable. Estaban  
ahora en otra cornisa: más arriba, la pared se curvaba hacia  
afuera hasta formar un techo que se cernía por encima de ellos.  
Por el lado izquierdo, la roca era uniformemente vertical, salvo  
por una secuencia de gradas leves. De modo que tuvieron que  
atacar directamente el extraplomo. Les había llevado tres días de  
compleja y extenuante escalada de pared, que Ryoga había liderado  
de manera constante, dejándole a Ukyo solo la tarea de encontrar  
la dirección correcta. El inestable extraplomo era una quebradiza  
escalinata invertida, mantenida íntegra solo por el frío intenso;  
el calor del mediodía había suscitado más de una vez varios  
desmoronamientos de roca. La mayor parte del equipo la habían  
perdido ahí, incluyendo dos de sus invaluables cuerdas de  
escalada. Una vez allí, ya no era posible ningún retorno, a menos  
que llegaran a la cima o que fuera posible algún escape hacia la  
arista del noroeste. En cualquier caso, su último vínculo con el  
terreno horizontal ya había sido cortado.

¨

°° Adentro, Ukyo escribió en su diario °°

"A medida que nos acercamos al corazón de la pared y quemamos  
más y más puentes detrás de nosotros, me pregunto cómo está  
afrontando Ryoga la desorientación y presiones de su afección.  
Lo he observado durante nuestro viaje hasta el Campamento Base.  
Parecía un niño eligiendo un juguete nuevo en una hipertienda.  
Nuestro conocimiento del pasado de Ryoga es sumamente limitado.  
Ha pasado la mayor parte de sus años de adolescente excursionando  
de punta a punta el Japón..., tal vez el paisaje más crucial de la  
Tierra. Ha visto mucho, más que cualquier otra persona de su edad.  
Está más familiarizado que yo con estas maravillas geológicas.  
Lo observé escalar el terreno de tercera clase que llevaba a la  
lentrada de la rampa. Ponía toda su atención en los pocos metros  
de roca por delante de él. Como siempre cuando está haciendo  
algo importante, su concentración parecía no tener una fuente,  
ser completamente incorpórea".

Pasó la página, luego continuó:

"Por todas las imágenes y vivencias, Ryoga debe haber empezado  
a experimentar una claustrofobia intensa. Venir hasta acá puede  
haber sido una forma de aliviar esa presión interna, de poner  
algún orden en su mundo interior confuso. Ryoga ha sido siempre  
tan intenso, lo toma todo con tanta seriedad. Todavía recuerdo  
la vez que nos conocimos, y ese plan para emparejarlo con la  
señora Perfección, y Ranma posando como una Hembra Totalmente  
Latosa para prevenir que Ryoga consiguiera algo. Siempre es para  
mí una fuente de asombro el que la relación de ellos dos no terminara  
en un baño de sangre; debe tener algo que ver con la buena suerte  
de Ranma.

"Discutiendo su sentido de la orientación con Obaba, muchas veces  
he sugerido que tiene que ver con alguna especie de alteración de  
los genes. Pero ella dice que Ryoga pierde el sentido del espacio  
(y del tiempo) porque, a diferencia de nosotros, es capaz de  
olvidarse completamente de sí mismo. Hace diez años, su obsesión,  
el objeto de su atención tan intensa, era Akane; ahora es alguna  
otra cosa que ni siquiera él conoce. Tal vez sea esta montaña, tal  
vez lo son todas las montañas en las que ha estado en su vida, o  
las estructuras elevadas que arañan el cielo en el centro de Tokio...  
A veces me pregunto si fue acertado que él me siguiera en este  
viaje.

¨

°° Salpicar de olas °°

Al día siguiente, el sol era una rueda radiante. La rampa se  
angostaba hasta formar una chimenea oblícua, de un par de metros  
de profundidad. Escalando simultáneamente, trataban de seguir el  
fondo de la grieta inclinada, más para evitar el intolerable calor  
reflejado por el glaciar que por alguna consideración táctica.

Conforme la temperatura ascendía, las avalanchas se ponían en  
movimiento una vez más. Tan pronto como el sol tocaba la punta  
superior de la Pared Occidental, el ruido de estas se acercaba más  
y más. La posición actual de ambos era relativamente segura, pero  
la sola reverberación del tronar de miles de toneladas de hielo y  
roca corriendo por el sinuoso Corte de Cimitarra era ya bastante  
aterradora. Más tarde, un rodado más grande había literalmente  
resonado en toda la cuenca. Un pilar vertical de gneis les  
bloqueaba la visión del couloir a su derecha; pero habían visto,  
segundos después del estruendo, blancas convoluciones de nieve  
aparecer detrás del pilar, precipitándose a velocidad terminal  
hacia el glaciar. Eran inverosímilmente hermosas. Cuando llegó  
el viento de la onda de choque, apenas un pálido residuo de la  
detonación que debía de haberse sentido en el canal, Ukyo había  
tratado en vano de capturar algunos de los salpicones congelados  
que le flotaban en torno a la cabeza.

¨

°° Arcos en ciernes °°

Ryoga miró hacia abajo. La vulnerabilidad era más aterradora que  
en ninguna parte que pudiera recordar: las piedras y fragmentos  
de hielo que caían ya no chocaban con los peldaños de roca de  
más abajo. En cualquier ascensión de gran pared en California,  
uno podía pasarse días con los pies colgando en el aire; pero aquí el  
panorama circundante parecía haber sido diseñado por un comité,  
que le recordaba al escalador que todavía se encontraba en un  
planeta del cual no era dueño. Aquí, verdaderamente estaban  
recibiendo lecciones de vértigo... allí mismo en la orilla de este  
paisaje vertical petrificado.

Se detuvieron un rato, disfrutando la progresiva separación con  
el suelo del valle. Como es costumbre en las lescaladas largas,  
la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en silencio, con las cabezas llenas  
del ruido hecho por sus propios corazones. Los sonidos podrían  
haber sido catalogados por su intensidad y variedad: el trueno  
distante de las avalanchas, el staccato perturbador de los  
rodados de piedra, el rugido formidable de los vientos huracanados  
contra las inalcanzables agujas de roca de la Arista Occidental,  
que luego bajaban en picada al abismo, siguiendo el murallón en  
un arco casi vertical, por su lado derecho. Y el silencio, un  
sonido por sí solo; Ryoga nunca había oído un silencio como aquel.  
Para él, era una señal de que este lugar había estado abandonado  
en un sentido más verdadero que ningún otro lugar de la Tierra.

¨

°° El anochecer °°

Durante todo el día, se habían visto afligidos por una fatiga  
creciente, y las angustiosas advertencias de inminentes problemas  
de altura. La jaqueca de Ryoga no cedía, y la respiración de  
Ukyo tenía un sonido malsano y gorgoteante. Al llegar la noche,  
decidieron que acampar de nuevo al abierto, ahora bien por sobre  
la marca de los 8 mil metros, los hubiera matado. De modo que se  
deshicieron de la mayor parte del equipo pesado, y continuaron  
su acometida después de un par de horas de descanso incómodo.  
La cima era todavía invisible, pero estaban ahora en terreno  
mayormente de hielo, por lo que que su velocidad se había  
incrementado sensiblemente. La primeras horas escalaron con  
una noche oscura pero diáfana, iluminada solo muy tarde por la  
luna naciente. Pero después, de improviso, el cielo se volvió  
traslúcido y vibrante: un signo inequívoco de cambio atmosférico.  
El vendaval estalló poco después, esta vez llegando desde el  
norte. En cosa de minutos, la visibilidad se redujo a unos pocos  
metros. Ryoga se desamarró la cuerda rápidamente: esta no tenía  
utilidad en la presente situación. Había cortado por primera vez  
en cinco días aquel frágil vínculo con Ukyo; la sensación de  
aislamiento lo apabulló por un instante.

Ryoga ponía duro empeño por mantener el paso de Ukyo, que iba  
literalmente a toda carrera hacia la cumbre. Comprobó nuevamente  
la altura: 2.00 de la mañana, 8.450 metros. La oscuridad era  
absoluta; el universo entero se limitaba a escasos centímetros de  
nieve y roca iluminados por su lámpara frontal. "Siempre y cuando  
me concentre, estoy seguro de que no voy a perderme, nada más  
concéntrate y sigue la luz de Ukyo". Ryoga sintió los nervios  
agitársele, su determinación enfocarse hacia un punto invisible  
en la oscuridad de más arriba.

¨

°° Marte °°

Ryoga estaba ahora desesperadamente sin aire. Trataba de  
mantener un ritmo sostenido, pero cada diez pasos tenía que  
detenerse a tragar grandes bocanadas de atmósfera insustancial.  
En torno a su minúsculo mundo de luz, y de la silueta gris y negra  
de Ukyo diez pasos más adelante, bramaba un infierno de masas  
de aire cañoneadas a 160 kilómetros por hora contra las paredes  
de la montaña: la pavorosa voz de Dios, así lo catalogaba Ryoga,  
mientras chequeaba una vez más su distancia respecto de Ukyo y  
de abismo incierto de abajo. "Debemos de tener tres kilómetros de  
vacío bajo los pies. Si el viento cambia de dirección, no van a  
encontar ni pedacitos de nosotros". Adelante y hacia arriba,  
abriéndose camino hasta la cima yerta, a cincuenta metros de  
progreso vertical por hora, continuó la marcha.

Ryoga se extrañó, porque pudo ver, con el rabillo del ojo, a una  
muchacha escalando al lado derecho de él. Sus facciones eran  
confusas, pero la cara le resultaba conocida. Parecía disfrutar  
de la situación, pero Ryoga sabía que la muchacha estaba alerta  
e inspeccionando los progresos de él. Una vez, al intentar él rodear  
por la izquierda un peñasco pequeño, ella intervino.

--Mejor trata por la derecha, Ryoga querido, por la izquierda es  
peligroso.

Ryoga obedeció prestamente; era evidente que a la chica le era  
conocido el lugar. "Oye, ¿qué hace una chica linda como tú  
aquí?", pensó. La chica soltó una risita, o al menos eso supuso  
Ryoga. Tengo que acordarme de ser educado: una vez en la cima,  
le voy a presentar esta chica a Ukyo... Raro, que ella nunca me  
haya dicho que habíamos tres en esta condenada montaña.  
Pero ¿a qué hora iremos a llegar? O sea, ya van días desde que  
dejamos nuestro último campamento; y sé que una vez arriba, hay  
algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, pero no recuerdo qué...  
Debería preguntarle a Ukyo, pero ella siempre está tan ocupada  
con el restaurante... Si solo pudiéramos parar unos minutos y  
descansar un poco, tal vez podría acordarme. Si solo...

--¡RYOGA! ¡RYOGA! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡LLEGAMOS A LA CUMBRE!

¨

°° Mira, la Osa Mayor °°

Era cierto. La pendiente del hielo aminoró, y allí estaba, un  
domo largo y angosto, como el ángulo superior del techo de una  
catedral. Ryoga no podía pensar en nada; experimentaba una  
inexplicable sensación de alivio. Allí estaban: este era el único  
lugar significativo del mundo ahora, y un nudo interminable había  
sido silenciosamente desenmarañado. Se sentó, incapaz de hablar,  
buscando palabras e ideas que, de súbito, se le escapaban. En  
derredor, todo era negro e impenetrable. Suerte la mía, pensó  
Ryoga, estoy aquí arriba y ni siquiera veo el paisaje. Bueno, qué  
importa, ya no tenemos que escalar más. Ahora nos podemos ir  
a la casa...

En ese momento, el cielo se abrió.

¨

°° Códigos gastados y señales desconocidas °°

Como una ballena, la cima de la montaña surgió de un mar de  
nubes, y por un instante Ukyo y Ryoga fueron como dos surfistas  
encallados, montándola, empujados por la fuerza de los altos  
vientos. La luz había cambiado; no faltaba mucho para el alba,  
y el horizonte oriental entero, que veían ahora por primera vez,  
parecía en llamas. Repentinamente, el mar de nubes se abrió,  
y se despejó por completo el espacio en torno a ellos. La cima  
triple del Broad Peak, cuya magnitud Ryoga había encontrado  
tan opresiva al venir desde Concordia, estaba a casi setecientos  
metros por debajo de ellos; y más allá estaba el largo territorio  
de los Gasherbrums y el perfil plácido del Baltoro Kangri. Estaban  
en la cúspide de un espacio vertiginoso, rodeados por doquier de  
una multitud de montañas, blancas en el lado sur y negras hacia  
China, como adoradores postrados ante una deidad inimaginable.  
Ryoga pudo percibir, por primera vez en su vida, la curvatura del  
horizonte. Levantó la vista hacia el dosel de estrellas y alzó el  
puño en señal de triunfo. Pero cuando volvió a bajar la vista,  
divisó por un instante, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia en  
la despiadada luz de la mañana, la masa solitaria de Nanga Parbat,  
la Montaña Desnuda, la pared más alta de la Tierra en torno al  
recodo del río Indo.

Se sentó, entumecido y súbitamente cansado. La chica había  
desaparecido, pero trató de volver a recordar para qué estaban  
allí, y qué era lo importante que tenía que decirle a Ukyo. Por  
primera vez desde que habían alcanzado la cumbre, Ryoga recordó  
que no estaba solo. Volvió los ojos hacia Ucchan.

Estaba sentada, derecha, con las piernas estiradas sobre los dos  
dos lados de la cumbre, cantándole apaciblemente a las estrellas.

¨

°° Tour Ruoge, Tour Noire, Bloques Grises °°

Su rostro parecía de millones de años de antigüedad, pero todos  
los años amargos se habían desvanecido de esos ojos inmersos  
solo en sí, y cantaba en un idioma desconocido, midiendo  
serenamente las órbitas invisibles de las estrellas con su cantar.  
Ryoga no entendió las palabras, pero, en ese instante, supo que  
Ukyo por fin había hecho las paces con su respectiva obsesión.  
Él estaba sentado muy cerca. El ruido de los vientos menguó,  
y estuvieron así en la cumbre, tomados de la mano, esperando  
que el amanecer se alzara por sobre las montañas olvidadas del  
Karakoram septentrional.

¨

°° Después, Ryoga escribió en su diario: °°

"La aurora nace  
inflamada de luceros  
La veo acercarse  
Temible, alzarse,  
truncando mis ilusiones,  
bella en visiones  
Tu velo, Maia,  
se ha rasgado ante mis ojos  
La Aurora nace".

El silencio no duró más que unos minutos. Las nubes se habían  
agolpado nuevamente y se elevaban a velocidad espantosa, como  
una ola. En segundos, la cumbre quedó tragada. Ukyo se levantó  
despacio, y volvió a ponerse el casco, las gafas y la capucha de  
su chaqueta de montaña. Se dirigió a Ryoga.

--Nos vamos. Ahora.

¨

°° Hasta abajo °°

--Bueno, allí está --dijo Ukyo con voz ronca--. Bajamos por esta  
cuesta hasta la barrera de seracs. Luego, recorremos bajo la pared  
del serac hasta el Cuello de Botella. Después, es cosa de mantener  
esa dirección a través del Hombro, hasta la segunda barrera de  
seracs y la Pirámide Negra. Después, llegamos a las cuerdas fijas...  
y de ahí debería ser solo cuestión de bajar hasta lugar seguro.  
¿Cómo te sientes?.

--Bien. Medio mareado con la altura, eso es todo. ¿Y tú?

--Cansada, pero una vez que lleguemos al aire más denso nos  
vamos a sentir mejor. Vamos bajando, Hibiki.

Estaban a cien metros bajo la cumbre, donde se habían detenido  
para planificar un poco su bajada por la cara sudeste y el espolón  
de los Abruzzos. En este lado de la montaña el viento era menos  
violento; pero estaba nevando, con copos pesados e irregulares.

--La tormenta podría desatarse con todo en cualquier momento.  
Tratemos de mantenernos lejos de la parte expuesta del cerro.  
--Ukyo miró de nuevo en dirección del Broad Peak y de Concordia,  
ahora invisible--. Nos ganamos el bonito paisaje, ¿cierto?

Parecía exhausta.

Ryoga iba en alerta. Aborrecía los descensos. La inmensa tensión  
que había sentido antes de alcanzar la cumbre ya se había liberado,  
y podía sentir la fatiga en pleno. Estaba preocupado por Ukyo; tenía  
aspecto de realmente afectada. Por desgracia, y en particular bajo  
estas condiciones, quedaba descartado que él pudiera encabezar el  
descenso, al menos hasta la Pirámide Negra y el comienzo de las  
cuerdas fijas. Un error de dirección hubiera significado un salto de  
3 mil metros hacia la cascada de hielo del Godwin-Austen, o incluso  
una distancia mayor por el lado chino. La parte más difícil de la  
escalada, la prueba verdadera, había llegado. Y no se encontraban  
en la mejor condición para afrontarla.

¨

°° Descenso °°

El silencio había regresado. Ukyo iba a la cabeza, manteniendo  
el equilibrio con un piolet corto, y enclavando cuidadosamente  
sus crampones uno delante del otro. Ryoga la seguía un par de  
metros más arriba, manteniendo varios rollos de cuerda en torno  
a la cintura. Le prestaba máxima atención a evitar que ninguna  
cantidad de nieve penetrara su chaqueta de montaña prolijamente  
amarrada: de lo contrario, Ukyo tendría que cargar a P-Chan en  
la bajada hasta el Campamento Base. Sus pulmones más pequeños  
le hubieran hecho estar hipóxico en pocos minutos, y muerto en  
menos de una hora. "Voy a duras penas", pensó Ryoga de nuevo.  
"Mi mamá no lo habría aprobado".

Ryoga se notó la vista mucho más clara, y ya no sentía más signos  
de alucinaciones. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había visto Ukyo  
en la cumbre (si es que había visto algo); pero este no era el  
lugar, ni el momento. Tal vez en el campamento base o, mejor,  
allá en Tokio, ante la parrilla del Nuevo Ucchan, con una Kirin  
bien fría y okonomiyaki recién hecho...

¨

°° Alto Horno °°

El estómago de Ryoga se cerró en un ataque de nostalgia por su  
tierra. Ya iban casi dos meses desde que habían partido de allá,  
y les llevaría otro mes más regresar a la casa. Estoy pensando  
mucho más claro ahora, pensó, debe ser por todo el silencio y la  
actividad de los últimos días. Tal vez, consideró Ryoga, cuando  
vuelva a la casa, pueda arreglar algo. No debo volver a olvidarme.  
Ese asunto con Ranma no está bien..., tengo que ir allá y tratar  
de hacerlo reconsiderar la situación, y que haga las paces con  
Ucchan. Tal vez a ella ya no le importe, pero tal vez sí. Sé que  
lo puedo lograr. Ranma me va a escuchar, si uso las palabras  
apropiadas. Y hasta Akane va a estar de acuerdo. Todo va a ser  
un poco como en los viejos tiempos...

En un par de horas, habían llegado a la barrera de seracs. Iban a  
paso agónicamente lento; Ukyo estaba evidentemente extenuada.  
Poco a poco, el cielo gris sobre ellos ya no era gris. Como un  
enorme cielo raso, el gran serac que cerraba la parte superior del  
Cuello de Botella se cernía sobre ellos, con toda su masa.

--Bien, aquí hay una cuerda fija. Debe haber quedado de la  
expedición española del año pasado --dijo Ucchan, y consideró con  
cuidado el anclaje: un grupo de pitones de acero, con forma de L,  
con una cuerda que pasaba por todos ellos--. Parece que aguanta.  
¿Qué te parece?

--No sé; yo la encuentro muy deteriorada, y además detesto las  
cuerdas fijas. Aunque es mejor que bajar hasta el Hombro con esa  
cosa apuntándonos a la cabeza. --Señaló el serac--. Voy a cambiar  
la anilla y bajo yo primero. Trata de descansar un poco.

Ukyo sonrió fatigosamente.

¨

°° La última tirada de dados °°

Una vez que reacomodó el anclaje, abrochó una placa Sticht  
(habían dejado los ascendedores Jumar en el lado opuesto de la  
montaña), y aplicó despacio todo su no insignificante peso en la  
cuerda. Luego empezó a descender. En pocos segundos estuvo  
inmerso en una pared gris de nubes. Se detuvo para verificar  
la posición de Ukyo. Ella estaba allá arriba, sentada en un  
promontorio de roca, sus rasgos difusos por causa de la nubes  
que se arremolinaban. Ryoga volvió a concentrar su atención en  
el descenso.

Al final de la cuerda --que estaba anclada también con un gran  
empotrador excéntrico metido en una grieta-- Ryoga se quedó a  
esperar que viniera Ukyo. La soledad temporal era opresiva..., y  
no veía la hora de salir de la línea de deslizamientos del serac.  
Increíblemente, el terreno de abajo parecía decrecer en  
verticalidad: era, con toda probabilidad, el borde superior del  
Hombro. Bueno, con un poco de suerte vamos a llegar a la Pirámide  
Negra esta noche; y mañana, o pasado, hasta el Godwin-Austen.  
Luego, una caminata rápida hasta el campamento base de Savoia  
y, después de eso, la larga travesía de regreso a Askole. Ryoga  
sintió, por primera vez, que iban a lograrlo.

Un ruido vino desde arriba, como un colchón golpeando contra un  
obstáculo remoto. El serac se está viniendo abajo, pensó, como  
al pasar. Miró de uno a otro lado en busca de algún refugio, pero  
la cuesta de nieve parecía uniformemente llana. Ryoga se quedó  
rígido, esperando que algo cayera desde la bruma de arriba y lo  
triturara allí donde estaba. No sentía miedo, solo un vago sentimiento  
de frustración.

Nada vino. Pasaron los minutos. Ukyo, pensó. Estaba  
desorientado. Si ella había caído, el couloir habría canalizado  
su caída, y luego la pendiente no es tan pronunciada... Ah,  
¡carajo! Debe haberse desmayado en la cuerda, de tan cansada...  
Tengo que subir a ver qué pasa. Una vez que hubo tomado una  
decisión, tomó la cuerda y empezó el largo trecho hasta la  
posición de arriba. La tormenta, tal como Ukyo había predicho,  
se intensificaba rápidamente, y Ryoga tuvo que abrirse camino  
en 60 centímetros de nieve recién depositada. La escalada era  
una tortura. Sus músculos, ya delicados por la compresión en  
el descenso, ahora simplemente se negaban a cooperar. De  
pronto, reconoció el lugar donde se había detenido para revisar  
la condición de Ukyo. Reacio, miró hacia arriba. La reducida  
plataforma estaba ahora cubierta de nuevo por algunos centímetros  
de nieve, y el promontorio de roca todavía estaba allí, pero Ukyo  
no se veía por ninguna parte.

¨

°° Los Jardines de Piedra de Kioto °°

En el punto de reunión, Ryoga Hibiki pensó en Mick Burke, el  
operador de televisión británico, desaparecido cerca de la cumbre  
del Everest en 1975. En una humosa casa de té de Askole, camino  
de Baltoro, él y Ukyo habían hablado sobre la suerte aquel hombre.  
Podía recordar los ojos velados de Ukyo, mientras ella explicaba su  
teoría:

--Uno se puede ver, en la cima de una montaña, al centro de  
un espacio insondable, completamente vacío. Mi padre me llevó  
en una peregrinación al Fuji cuando yo tenía doce años, y me  
senté allí en la cumbre, mientras el horizonte crecía y volvía a  
crecer. La respiración se me condensaba en visiones, en completa  
y total indiferencia. Volví a sentir eso únicamente en otra ocasión  
más, justo después de la boda de Akane y Ranma. Yo estaba en  
Kioto, en los Jardines de Piedra... Miré las piedras que afloraban de  
la arena blanca y las imaginé como islas en el cielo, que es como  
veo a las grandes montañas. No podía irme de ahí, así de simple:  
ese espacio vacío era el mismo de la cima del Fuji, el espacio vacío  
donde uno no hace más que olvidarse de todas las tristezas. Yo creo  
que a Burke le pasó lo mismo. No murió en la subida, porque la cima,  
igual que los jardines de piedra, lo habría atraído de manera  
irresistible. Y no murió en el descenso, porque la consciencia de  
haber alcanzado la cumbre le hubiera dado la fuerza para volver.  
Creo que sencillamente se quedó sentado allá, en la cumbre,  
olvidado de todo.

¨

°° Cuánto me equivoqué °°

La certeza de que Ukyo estaba muerta cayó sobre Ryoga.  
Arrodillado en la nieve, recordó la primera vez que se habían visto,  
una mañana transcurrida hacía mucho, en un lugar muy lejano...  
Se sentó allí, pensando en el restaurante, en el colegio, en la  
Boda Fallida, tratando de controlarse. No me imaginé que terminaría  
así. Se supone que soy yo el que siempre comete un error idiota y  
está en peligro de morir de alguna manera ridícula. No es justo.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Tratar de encontrarla? Debe  
haber seguido la dirección equivocada, y se ha caído por el borde  
externo de la arista, hasta abajo, hasta la base de la montaña.  
O quizá, solo está tirada a tres metros de aquí, y no puedo verla  
por culpa de toda esta puta niebla. Empezó a gritar el nombre de ella.  
Pero el bramido de la tormenta era ensordecedor: le costaba oír su  
propia voz. De nuevo sin aire, se detuvo. Trató de buscar huellas,  
pero la nieve lo había borrado todo.

Abrió la mochila, buscando algo. Allí estaba, en un bolsillo lateral:  
la cinta para el pelo de Ukyo, que ella le había dado antes de  
comenzar el ascenso. Había sido verde pero, por entre las lágrimas,  
a Ryoga le parecía ahora de un blanco deslavado.

¨

°° No puedo recordar ni tampoco olvidar °°

Qué me está pasando, pensó Ryoga mientras se abría paso una  
vez más bajando la montaña. No es nada especial. Es algo que  
ya le ha pasado a miles de millones de personas. Todos, por fuerza,  
vamos a perder a nuestros seres queridos. Podría haber ocurrido  
hace diez años en un accidente de auto, o treinta años en el  
futuro, de una enfermedad súbita. Ha sucedido hoy; es una mera  
cuestión de estadística. ¿Por qué me quejo? ¿Por qué algo tan  
intrascendente como la muerte de un ser humano, de mi Ucchan,  
debería importarle a nadie más que a mí? A la montaña no le importa.

La profundidad del depósito de nieve fresca se estaba  
incrementando. Ukyo murió hace menos de una hora, pensó  
Ryoga, y ya las cosas están cambiando... La nieve que veo ahora,  
en menos de una hora, será sepultada por otra nieve que ahora se  
está formando a un kilómetro por sobre mi cabeza en alguna nube,  
y se derretirá una vez que esta tormenta se termine. La tormenta,  
la nieve, el viento, la montaña; a ellas no les importa Ucchan.  
Yo soy el único. Mientras esté vivo, mientras crea que ella está  
viva y la espere, ella va a seguir viviendo en alguna parte.

Pero yo no voy a vivir mucho tiempo más, pensó amargamente;  
tengo que salir pronto de esta tormenta, y nunca voy a encontrar  
el camino yo solo. "Ici Michel, Ici Michel...": un confuso recuerdo  
de un documental que había visto hacía diez años. Tiene que haber  
ocurrido aquí, pensó Ryoga. Ese francés al que guiaron por radio  
para salir del Hombro en condiciones de ventisca, solo para morir  
dos años después en el Everest. ¿Ves? Es mera cuestión de que  
a uno le llegue el turno. Pura cuestión de estadística.

Cuatro horas caminó intentando mantener una línea recta. Varias  
veces, llegó al perímetro de hielo que bordeaba el abismo. Estaba  
terminalmente fatigado y, lo que era peor, no le importaba. El  
cansancio es como el miedo, pensó Ryoga; es algo que está en  
el estómago de uno. Pero hay un punto después del cual uno ya  
no escucha a su cuerpo; el estómago de uno quiere vivir, pero a  
la mente no le importa.

Tal vez debería esperar a que la ventisca pare. Pero no tengo  
fuerzas para escarbar una cueva en la nieve, y al abierto no voy a  
durar lo suficiente. Y todos los cartuchos de gas que nos quedan  
están en la mochila de Ucchan. Cayó en la nieve. Me siento tan  
agotado, pensó. Tal vez podría ganar un campeonato de cansancio.  
Se rió, histérico. Se rió de nuevo, ansioso, al sentir la humedad de los  
pedazos de nieve que se habían colado en su traje de montaña, y  
que ahora se derretían inexorablemente.

¨

°° Una imagen muy fragmentada °°

P-Chan vadeaba por la masa de nieve sin fondo, en un intento  
vehemente e inútil por encontrar la salida de la tempestad. Casi  
ingrávido, rodaba por sobre la masa amerengada, pero la nevazón  
era ahora tan intensa que estaba en peligro de ser literalmente  
sepultado vivo. Todo era blanco, uniforme, repugnante de blanco.  
No podía discernir entre cielo y suelo. Los pulmones le ardían  
como condenados, y su vista perdía lentamente el enfoque.

P-Chan volvió a reírse. Y se rió más y más escuchando a su voz  
porcina imitar una carcajada. Qué cosa más rara. Hace unos  
segundos todo era blanco; ahora estoy en una cortina de negro  
azabache. Ah, no importa; porque ahora la cortina se va a abrir,  
y de un par de brincos voy a estar en el dojo Tendo. Kasumi les  
ofrecerá a todos té y pastelitos, y Akane me abrazará y me  
cantará. Y después vamos a entrar a su cuarto, y ella me va a  
dejar dormir en su almohada, y no, Akane, no tengo ganas de jugar,  
estoy tan cansado, tan asquerosamente cansado. Y hay demasiada  
nieve y tengo tanto frío. Por favor, Akane, déjame dormir un poco  
más, un minuto nada más...

Pero Akane no estaba, y la cortina se había alzado. Por un único  
segundo, Ryoga entrevió otra imagen. Delante de él, al otro lado  
de un río, se erguía una gran ciudad. Estaba en llamas, y sabía  
que él, y la demás gente que tiritaba de frío como él en la ribera  
del río, tenían que cruzarlo en un transbordador y entrar a esa  
ciudad, porque a sus espaldas no había más espacio a dónde  
replegarse.

"Ne sagu nazad", que nadie retroceda un paso, pensó Ryoga Hibiki  
en un idioma que no conocía. La línea ha sido penetrada en varios  
puntos. Somos los últimos refuerzos y vamos a llegar allá y vamos  
a tratar de tomarnos la ribera del otro lado del río. Qué cosa más  
rara... estar aquí, y que ya no sea P-Chan. Cerró el puño, y se  
aprontó para cruzar.

A kilómetros por encima de él apareció, enorme, la cara de Ukyo.

¨

°° Ella ansiaba volver a su casa °°

Cielo santo, no puedo controlar las extremidades. Las manos  
me tiemblan tanto, y no puedo parar de llorar, y si hago el  
movimiento equivocado voy a perder toda el agua que preparé.  
Y ni siquiera está muy caliente, apenas tibia... Dios, por favor  
ayúdame, ojalá esté lo bastante tibia. Y simultáneamente estoy  
bombeando oxígeno puro en los pulmones de P-Chan, desde la  
botella pequeña que traje a la montaña al fondo de mi mochila.  
Carajo, no reacciona. Cielo santo, ya debe estar muerto. Tal vez  
le dio un infarto, y ahora, cuando el agua va a estar lista, voy a  
tener de regreso a un Ryoga muerto, a un Ryoga frío como piedra,  
muerto. ¡A quién se le ocurre subir una montaña tan tremenda si  
se convierte en un condenado puerco cada vez que pisa una gota  
de agua! Qué idea más idiota fue desde el comienzo. El único  
lugar de este tarado es el maldito Japón, con alguien que lo esté  
cuidando todo el rato. Ya no puedo esperar más, ojalá alcance con  
lo tibia que está, ya no me queda ningún otro cartucho de gas...  
despierta, animal, ¡despierta despierta DESPIERTA DESPIERTA!

¨

°° La nieve se derrite al sol °°

Percibió la cabeza de Ukyo apretándosele contra el pecho. La  
transición había sido instantánea y desorientadora, como despertar  
una mañana en la cama que no corresponde. Ryoga percibió primero  
la masa, luego la gravedad nuevamente; la inigualable sensación de  
estar de vuelta en nuestro tiempo y realidad. Otra idea se le  
cruzó fugaz por la cabeza. Quizá no es verdadero, tal vez soy yo  
y Ukyo y los dos estamos muertos. Volvió a sentir una oleada de  
pánico. Trató de gritar, pero parecía tener la garganta obstruida.

Ukyo se volvió hacia él. Por un instante, pareció extrañada, como  
si tuviera dificultades para identificarlo. Luego la vio apoyarse  
contra la pared de la cueva de nieve, incapaz de hablar.

--¿Dónde estamos? --El sonido de su propia voz sorprendió a Ryoga.

Ukyo lo miró, y Ryoga creyó que ella le iba a contestar alguna  
respuesta hosca o sarcástica. Pero ella no hizo sino mirarlo, con  
una expresión de alivio profundo, luego le tomó la mano y se la  
besó.

--Esa sí que fue una movida idiota, Ryoga.

Ryoga la miró. Era lo más bello que él hubiera visto en su vida,  
incluso con los ojos profundamente hundidos y los labios partidos.

--¿Qué pasó en el Cuello de Botella? --preguntó él, pero no estaba  
seguro de querer saber.

--No sé. Cayó un pedazo del serac, y me costó un trabajo infernal  
permanecer al lado correcto del couloir. Grité tu nombre muchas  
veces, pero la ventisca era demasiado fuerte. Después...

Se interrumpió, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

--¿Después?

--Después, no sé. Tal vez estoy demasiado cansada. En fin,  
tropecé contigo mientras trataba de acercarme a la segunda  
cascada de hielo. No tuve duda de que te irías a meter derecho  
al lugar más peligroso. No te hubiera visto de no ser por tu pañuelo.  
Creí que estabas muerto, Ryoga. O a lo mejor, tal vez lo estabas y  
resucitaste. Bienvenido otra vez al mundo, animal. --Volvió a  
sonreír.

Ryoga cerró los ojos. Descubrió que era feliz, y ponderó el  
misterio y poder de aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos y volvió a  
inhalar el aire tenue de los 8 mil metros.

--Perdón por interrumpirte las ensoñaciones, Ryoga, pero creo  
que tienes que vestirte y ayudarme a salir de aquí. No puedo ni  
ponerme en pie.

Ukyo seguía sonriendo.

¨

°° Ciega Cassiopeia °°

Para Ryoga, las siguientes 48 horas fueron una larga y continua  
caída en picada. Ukyo ya no podía caminar: tenía congelados los  
dedos de los pies, así como todos los dedos de su mano derecha.  
No podía aferrarse a las cuerdas fijas; Ryoga literalmente tuvo  
que bajarla arrastrada, fuera del limbo del Hombro.

Encontraron las cuerdas con más facilidad de lo que habían  
supuesto. Ryoga fabricó un arnés improvisado para Ukyo, y se  
la amarró a la espalda. Nadie más hubiera tenido la fuerza para  
acarrearla en la bajada de todos los 2 mil metros del espolón de  
los Abruzzos pero, ahora, Ryoga era un hombre con un propósito.  
Toda su fuerza estaba regresando. Ya fuera porque estaban  
volviendo a sumergirse en los estratos más densos de la atmósfera,  
o por causa de algún otro impulso interno, Ryoga no se había  
sentido tan fuerte desde sus días de entrenamiento con Cologne en  
las montañas.

Sin embargo, el descenso suyo y de Ukyo del monte era todavía  
una retirada en pugna. La Pirámide Negra estaba completamente  
blanca, estucada por una capa de ocho centímetros de escarcha.  
Las escaleras de mano instaladas en la Chimenea "House" eran  
inútiles, sepultadas como estaban, bajo el hielo. Ryoga tuvo que  
bajar en rappel donde era posible y, donde no lo era, descender en  
escalada. Ukyo estaba semidelirante, pero sus signos vitales eran  
buenos. Ahora era cosa de bajar rápido, y pedir ayuda en la base  
militar de Liligo, unas millas al sudoeste de Concordia.

Hasta los declives más bajos y fáciles eran más arduos: había  
una cantidad inimaginable de nieve. Aquí, lo único que Ryoga  
podía hacer era bajar con pasos pesados, avanzando paso a paso  
y deteniéndose cada veinte metros para tomar aliento. No obstante,  
se sentía alborozado, pese a estar preocupado aún por la condición  
de Ukyo. Ni siquiera establecieron vivac alguno: el sueño de  
Ryoga se limitó a unas cuantas siestas frugales, descansando su  
cuerpo contra la roca, dormitando intermitentemente, despertando  
a cada quejido de Ukyo.

La segunda noche en el espolón, el cielo se despejó parcialmente  
algunos minutos. Ukyo estaba tendida de espaldas, con la cara  
expuesta al cielo. De pronto, se cubrió los ojos.

--¿Pasa algo? --preguntó Ryoga.

--No sé... es que Vega me está encandilando.

¨

°° Ahora, estoy de vuelta en esta ciudad °°

Tres días después de alcanzar la cumbre del K2 y ocho después  
de su partida de la cuenca del Savoia, en una mañana gris acero,  
Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji llegaron al Glaciar Godwin-Austen y,  
tres horas después, al sitio tradicional de los campamentos base.  
No había nadie. Usando piedras y escarbando los restos de  
expediciones previas, Ryoga construyó un refugio para Ukyo.  
Ella sufría dolores, pero estaba más o menos lúcida.

Antes de partir en la caminata de cuatro horas hasta Concordia,  
Ryoga durmió un poco encima de una roca plana, cerca de Ukyo.  
Cuando la alarma del reloj lo despertó, ella estaba mirando la  
cima del K2, que ahora se asomaba entre las nubes. La vista  
era fantástica; el Hongo, un glaciar suspendido por sobre la  
arista del sur-suroeste, parecía una fortaleza arcaica.

--Lo logramos, Ryoga. De verdad lo logramos. ¿No te pareció  
como si hubiera sido imposible?

Tenía razón. Era un momento frecuente después de toda  
escalada difícil, cuando uno vuelve a mirar hacia la cima y se  
pregunta: ¿De verdad estuve allá? ¿De verdad fui yo?

Ryoga pensó: si no hubiésemos subido gateando hasta la cima,  
no significaría nada para nosotros. Esos pilares, la telaraña del  
hielo incrustado en las grietas y las zanjas, son señales a las  
que les damos un significado cada vez que venimos aquí.

En la mente de Ryoga, la morrena Godwin Austen era una  
carretera prehistórica sobre la cama móvil del hielo. En el lado  
opuesto estaba la pequeña pirámide de piedras del Monumento  
Conmemorativo Gilkey, con todos los nombres de los escaladores  
caídos en el K2, escritos en improvisadas placas hechas de  
sartenes y platos de hojalata.

Se acuclilló cerca de Ukyo:

--Mientras estábamos en lo alto de la montaña, pensé que tal vez,  
cuando volvamos a Tokio, me ponga en contacto con Ranma y  
arregle las cosas. --Su voz sonaba como si sintiera que todas  
sus obligaciones habían sido finalmente saldadas.

Ukyo alzó los ojos. Eran hermosos, llenos de tristeza y  
comprensión.

--No hay posibilidad de arreglar el mal que le hice a Ranma, ni  
el que Ranma me hizo a mí, si es que de verdad ha sido maldad.  
Tal vez Ranma podría cambiar de parecer, pero no creo, y tal vez  
no sería lo correcto. Uno no puede cambiar las reglas de un juego  
cuando va perdiendo, Ryoga. Pero ya no importa, porque lo que  
siento por ti es algo para lo que no existen palabras. Ahora te ves  
obligado a luchar contra lo inevitable como yo lo intenté una vez,  
pero eres la única persona que conozco que de verdad podría  
hacer esto y ganar esta lucha contra el tiempo. Y por eso te amo,  
Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga sonrió, y sintió la oscuridad de su interior rasgarse en  
pedazos. Se puso la mochila, y bajó a toda prisa el glaciar,  
hacia Concordia.

¨

°° Después: Altair °°

Ryoga estaba sentado al interior del Nekohanten, esperando que  
Shampoo se alistara para la Fiesta de Año Nuevo en el "Ucchan".  
Trataba de enfocar los ojos en las pequeñas letras del borde de  
la cajetilla de cigarrillos mentolados "K2". Había contraído el  
hábito mientras convalescía en el hospital militar de Islamabad,  
después de ser tratado por congelamiento leve. Todos los demás  
decían que esos cigarros eran los peores; Ryoga había comprado  
dos cajas de ellos antes de abandonar Pakistán. Estaba fascinado  
por la imagen dibujada en la cajetilla: el K2 como se ve desde  
Concordia. Puso los dedos en la parte superior y los dejó deslizar  
por el espolón de los Abruzzos, tratando de poner en relación  
todos los detalles de la imagen con sus propios recuerdos.  
El Cuello de Botella, el Hombro, la Pirámide Negra, las Torres Rojas,  
la Chimenea House... Sus dedos siempre volvían a la cima. Hacía  
apenas seis meses él había estado allí. Allí. Allí. Allí...

Cologne vino a la mesa, trayendo una Kirin abierta:

--Shampoo se está alistando. Estará aquí en un minuto.

Ryoga no contestó. La temperatura dentro del local era sofocante.

--Si no le molesta, voy a esperar afuera. Hace demasiado calor  
aquí. --Tomó la botella y salió.

La calle delante del Nekohanten estaba cubierta por una capa  
de nieve delgada, y vacía, salvo por un individuo alto y espigado que  
miraba el letrero del restaurante. Tenía una barba prolijamente  
recortada y un bronceado parejo que hacia contraste con el elegante  
traje gris. Era Kuno.

--No estaba seguro del lugar. Digo, ya van tantos años.

Ryoga se alegraba de verlo. Sacó otra cerveza y una silla, y se  
sentaron fuera de la puerta del Nekohanten.

Kuno estaba de regreso en la ciudad por unos meses, antes de  
su siguiente trabajo; planeaba casarse con una italiana antes del  
fin del año próximo. Necesitaba algo de descanso, y Ryoga notó  
la manera en que los ojos de Tatewaki siempre miraban fijamente  
a un punto indefinido delante de él. Su penúltima responsabilidad  
había sido en África Central. Allí, había estallado otra guerra  
intertribus; la intervención de las Naciones Unidas había sido,  
como muchas veces, tardía e insuficiente para prevenir un  
genocidio.

¨

°° Después: Vega °°

Kuno había aprendido rápidamente que uno puede acostumbrarse  
a todo, por muy horrible o repulsivo. Había visto fosas comunes,  
y hablado con personas cuyas familias habían sido quemadas  
vivas al interior de iglesias. Había salvado a niños de un origen  
étnico de ser asesinados por sus propias madres que pertenecían  
a otro. Y no había podido evitar que gente que había participado  
en una masacre anterior fuera linchada por los sobrevivientes.

Un día, a cargo de un equipo militar, había evacuado a los  
sobrevivientes de un campo de refugiados que había sido  
asolado por la facción contraria. Había reunido un pequeño  
grupo de niños que habían sobrevivido al calvario. Algunas de  
las madres, enceguecidas de pánico, habían tratado de arrojar  
a sus niños por sobre la alta cerca de alambre de púas: había  
cuerpos pequeños colgando de ella. Uno seguía vivo. Había  
perdido el brazo derecho y estaba completamente enredado en  
el alambre, pero seguía vivo, con ojos enloquecidos por el dolor.  
Misericordiosamente, había muerto unos minutos después. La  
brigada de Kuno quitó los cadáveres y los quemó en una zanja  
al lado del camino.

Los niños sobrevivientes habían sido puestos en el vehículo de  
Kuno, y habían comenzado el viaje de regreso al campamento  
de la ONU. Una hora después, habían encontrado un obstáculo  
en el camino. Mientras esperaban que fuera quitado, los chicos  
habían improvisado un partido de fútbol con una lata de conservas  
redondeada. Hasta entonces, Kuno había conseguido mantener  
la compostura. Pero al advertir la incongruencia de aquel juego  
de niños al borde del mismísimo infierno, algo dentro de él se había  
roto. Había estado horas llorando, incapaz de parar. Una semana  
después, había renunciado.

Ryoga estaba sentado en silencio mientras Kuno, con su perfil adusto  
y hermético como cada vez que él pudiera recordar de los años de  
Furinkan, narraba calmadamente su relato. La maravillosa y  
arrojada aventura de montaña se había vuelto trivial: Ukyo y  
él no habían sido más que dos turistas en apuros en una localidad  
vacacional exótica. No habían hecho nada de verdadera  
importancia... No habían hecho más que trepar una montaña  
remota que no le interesaba a nadie. Sintió su antigua angustia  
y sentimiento de inutilidad acechar tras un rincón sombrío de su  
psiquis. Se preguntó si incluso Ukyo no se habría sentido así,  
desde que habían regresado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que  
él y Ukyo no habían conversado lo ocurrido verdaderamente  
esa mañana en el Hombro.

¨

°° Después: Deneb °°

Ryoga volvió la cabeza. Cologne se había acercado en silencio,  
hasta situarse detrás de los hombros de ambos.

--Kuno-san, nuestra tradición reza que cuando los mongoles  
saquearon la ciudad de Tien-tsin, elevaron hacia el cielo  
pirámides de cabezas cercenadas. No creo que el mundo haya  
cambiado mucho desde entonces, y mucho me temo que no  
cambiará nunca. --La expresión de la anciana y diminuta mujer  
era neutra.

--No sé, señora. Pero lamento decir que eso ya no me lo creo.  
Algunos me dicen que todo tiene que ver con la naturaleza humana,  
y que la naturaleza humana no cambia. De ser cierto, es una cosa  
horrible, y no creo que sea verdad. Es una excusa para la gente  
como mi hermana y sus amigos. Estoy cansado de oír cátedras  
acerca de lo natural e inevitables que son estas cosas. No lo son.  
Para nada. Y si lo son, yo espero estar algún día ante el responsable  
de todo, y darle una bofetada por cada ser humano que alguna vez  
haya tenido que conocer la naturaleza humana. De verdad lo espero,  
señora. De verdad que sí.

Cologne no contestó.

¨

°° Tour Rouge, Tour Noire, Bloques Grises °°

Kuno acompañaría a Shampoo al Nuevo Ucchan, de modo que  
Ryoga se fue. Desde el retorno del K2, el sentido de orientación  
de Ryoga había mejorado mucho, y ahora ya no se arriesgaba a  
pasarse días tratando de regresar a la casa. Las calles de Nerima  
estaban todas cubiertas de manera uniforme por la misma capa  
fina de nieve, que reflejaba fríamente el destello amarillo de los  
faroles. La caminata parecía inacabable, pero Ryoga se alegraba  
de estar allí.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Ukyo estaba en el piso de arriba.  
Ella había sido firme en su decisión de cerrar en la víspera de  
Año Nuevo, de modo que la luz de adentro era tenue, y nadie  
había llegado aún para la fiesta. Ryoga se sentó en un taburete  
cerca del mostrador. Se sentía inquieto. Algo en su conversación  
con Kuno le había despertado un movimiento en el cerebro, pero  
no podía identificar qué era.

De improviso, del cuarto de arriba, llegó la voz de Ukyo. Estaba  
cantando: la misma canción que Ryoga había oído en la cumbre  
del K2, a 34.000 kilómetros de Tokio y 8.611 metros sobre el nivel  
del mar. Todavía no podía entender las palabras, pero ahora  
el tono era distinto. Ya no era un canto de triunfo, sino una  
tonada lenta, triste, cantada por una joven que se vestía para  
una fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Ryoga comprendió lo que estaba tratando de recordar. Sacó su  
libreta de bolsillo, donde estaba el poema inconcluso:

"La aurora nace  
inflamada de luceros  
La veo acercarse  
Temible, alzarse,  
truncando mis ilusiones,  
bella en visiones  
Tu velo, Maia,  
se ha rasgado ante mis ojos  
La Aurora nace."

Luego añadió:

"Y no será mucho para mí  
Aun si llego a ver la cara de Dios  
porque he oído  
la voz despiadada de un Cristo  
que ya no anhela nuestra redención".

Qué hermosa treta nos han jugado, pensó Ryoga. ¿De verdad  
es cierto que la puerta no se abrirá, y que Akane no entrará  
sonriendo, vestida de amarillo y verde, lista para la fiesta de  
Año Nuevo? ¿De verdad es posible que Kasumi no entrará y que,  
como en el sueño de la montaña, no me traerá té y pastelitos?  
Para mí, para Ukyo, para Kuno, para el niño en el alambre de púas.  
Se han ido. Qué terrible, espléndida broma.

Se reclinó en el asiento. Todavía podía ver la imagen de la  
ciudad lejana más allá del río, ardiendo en llamas; la misma que  
había entrevisto, sin esperanza pero al menos en paz, en el Hombro  
de la montaña. Pero la escena cambió, como vista a través de un  
campo limitado de visión, como una tronera de hierro: el cielo era  
plomo, el suelo era acero. Una voz gritaba órdenes en un idioma  
desconocido. Había torres de humo en el horizonte, y formas  
fluyendo hacia él como un torrente de ratas. Instintivamente,  
estiró la mano en busca de una invisible llave de arranque.

Sé que todos hacen y harán lo que deben..., sea cual sea la  
situación, sea cual sea el resultado. Volvió a apretar el puño,  
y se sintió de pronto mucho mejor.

Cerró la libreta y fue al piso de arriba, donde Ukyo.

¨

FIN

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

TORRE ROJA, TORRE NEGRA, BLOQUES GRISES  
un relato escrito por Luca Signorelli  
revisión y corrección de estilo por Lyn Daniel y Francis Sanchez  
la letra de "Aurora" escrita por Andrea Signorelli  
versión castellana de Miguel García

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

A la memoria de  
Ubaldo Rey, que logró salir del Hombro  
y  
Alan Rouse, que no lo logró.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Me encanta recibir correos, despotriques y refunfuños, incluso de  
índole violenta. Se me puede contactar en  
SignorelliL©alma..it  
o por medio de correo postal a  
Luca Signorelli  
Corso Belgio 105  
Torino (Italia)  
o por teléfono-fax al  
(011)8991336

Ryoga, Ukyo, Cologne, Kuno, Ranma, Akane, Kasumi y Mousse son  
producto del talento y fértil imaginación de la señorita Rumiko Takahashi,  
y no pretendo ningún derecho sobre ellos (¡naturalmente!). Ranma 1/2  
es un maravilloso ejemplo del genio literario aplicado a la ficción  
popular. Parafraseando a alguien, puedo imaginar el mundo sin los  
"Expedientes Secretos X", pero no sin "Ranma 1/2". Así que por  
favor, srta. Takahashi, ¡no me demande!

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Notas del autor:

Este relato es mi primer intento de escribir fanfiction directamente  
en inglés, y sin la docta, diestra e invaluable ayuda de Lyn Daniel  
(para el texto completo) y de Francis Sanchez (para la primera  
parte), hubiera sido un ilegible festín de errores. La contribución  
de Lyn y Frank ha sido más encomiable aún por su compromiso y  
por el largo de esta historia. A ellos mi gratitud eterna.

La idea de que la Boda Fallida (el primer intento de Ranma y Akane  
de casarse) pueda haber tenido tan serias consecuencias ha sido  
sugerida en una conversación que tuve con Caroline "Kun-Chan"  
Seawright, Alta Sacerdotisa de Ryoga y víctima de uno de mis más  
largos y angustiosos intentos de hacer una entrevista decente.  
A ella, nuevamente, mi eterno reconocimiento.

Mi deuda con James Ballard es inmensa, de modo que me siento  
un poco incómodo citando solo una parte ella. Como fuere, las  
primeras líneas de esta historia están inspiradas por el comienzo  
de su cuento "The Terminal Beach" (La playa terminal). También  
la estructura es similar. Creo que él inventó la única técnica  
narrativa que vale la pena usar en este fin de siglo, y yo planeo  
usarla para la mayor parte de mi producción ficcional.

Por supuesto, debo incluir en esta lista de agradecimientos a mi  
hermano Andrea. Siempre está rogando para volver a su regimiento  
(créanme, no sé a qué regimiento se refiere) pero su ayuda e  
inspiración no tienen par.

Alguien podría encontrar que mi descripción de Ukyo, Ryoga y Kuno  
es francamente deprimente y muy alejada de la atmósfera solar de  
Rumiko Takahashi. No obstante, se me ocurrió que en "Ranma 1/2"  
hay un sutil suflujo de melancolía, como si todo el frenesí,  
diversión y alegría de Nerima tuvieran lugar en el borde del  
abismo, en un mundo donde el ocaso no está lejos. Desde luego,  
puede que solo sea una cuestión de interpretación...

El K2 es la segunda montaña más alta de la Tierra, pero es también  
la más hermosa, la más peligrosa y --junto con Gasherbrum IV y  
Cerro Torre-- la más difícil técnicamente: mucho, mucho más que  
el Everest. En sus flancos se han perpetrado actos de heroísmo  
inimaginable y de estupidez increíble, y de cada tres escaladores  
que intentan llegar a su cumbre, uno muere. Es un lugar que  
desafía tanto la descripción que, si de verdad quieres saber cómo  
es, deberías por lo menos comprar un libro. K2 no está tan bien  
documentado como el Everest, pero hay una serie de libros decentes  
acerca de él. El mejor que conozco en inglés es "K2 - The History  
of The Savage Mountain" (K2: La historia de la montaña salvaje) de  
Jim Curran (Londres; Hodden and Soughton).

La "verdadera" Cara Occidental del K2 (no la oeste-suroeste,  
escalada por primera vez por los japoneses en 1978) es una de  
las últimas grandes paredes no escaladas de la Tierra. La Cara  
Occidental ha sido intentada solo dos veces por equipos sumamente  
competentes, que han renunciado bien por debajo del límite de los  
7 mil metros debido al peligro de avalanchas. En la época dorada  
del montañismo himalayo (mediados de los años 80) hubiera atraído  
multitudes, pero ahora es difícil pensar que sea escalada pronto.  
Es más, junto con la pesadillezca Cara Occidental del Makalu,  
permanece como uno de los símbolos de lo imposible.

Si sientes que el viacrucis de Ryoga y Ukyo montaña arriba ha  
sido exagerado, piénsalo dos veces. De hecho, es lo contrario.  
He supuesto que la casi sobrenatural fuerza y conocimiento de las  
artes antiguas, por parte de Ryoga y Ukyo, les hubieran ayudado en  
las condiciones ambientales que se encuentran en el K2. Ninguna  
escalada real ha inspirado esta historia, pero la más cercana que  
se me ocurre es el desesperado intento de Robert Schauer y Woycek  
Kurtzyka de vencer la "Pared Brillante" del Gasherbrum IV en 1985,  
quizás, hasta hora, la más dificultosa escalada de montaña de  
TODOS los tiempos. De manera similar, la cuasi desgracia de  
Ryoga en el Hombro ha sido hasta cierto punto inspirada por la  
catástrofe de 1986, descrita con tanta tensión en el primer libro  
del Sr. Curran acerca del K2: "K2 - Triumph And Tragedy" (K2:  
Triunfo y tragedia).

La hipótesis de Ukyo acerca de la suerte de Mick Burke (leer al  
respecto el brillante relato de Pete Boardman, el último hombre  
que vio con vida a Burke, en "Sacred Summits" (Cumbres sagradas)),  
fue sugerida por el libro de Reinold Messner, "The Limit Of Life"  
(El límite de la vida). Este es un libro interesante pero poco  
conocido que trata acerca de los efectos psicológicos del  
montañismo de gran altura, escrito por el primer hombre que  
escaló todos los montes de 8000 metros.

El poema de Ryoga ("Aurora") y la canción de Ukyo ("Tour Rouge,  
Tour Noire, Bloques Grises") en realidad existen. Los dos están  
incluidos en el CD de Braindamage "The Turning Point". El primero  
ha sido escrito por mi hermano Andrea, ¡pero el segundo es mío!

La mayor parte de los contenidos de "Torre Roja, Torre Negra,  
Bloques Grises" son ficticios: el relato de Kuno, desgraciadamente,  
no lo es. Gracias a Michele Ricca por su pesadillezca narración  
de primera mano, contada a mí en la víspera de Navidad de 1996.

Un pequeño glosario: Los crampones de 14 puntas son aparejos  
de metal que se sujetan a la suela de las botas de montaña.  
Tienen 12 clavos de metal perpendiculares a la suela, y 4 frontales,  
ligeramente oblicuas. Son usados para la progresión en terreno  
con hielo, para prevenir resbalones. Los mosquetones son anillos  
oblongos con una parte que se abre provista de resorte, usados  
para conectar la cuerda a un pitón o a cualquier otro anclaje en  
la roca. Los excéntricos son trabas de metal de variadas formas,  
usadas universalmente (junto con otros dispositivos metálicos  
expansibles a resorte o pitones) para proveer puntos de anclaje  
en las grietas de las rocas. El rappel es una serie de maneras de  
descender en terreno empinado usando una cuerda doble anclada  
en la roca (o hielo). El punto de anclaje es, como el nombre indica,  
una posición segura donde la cuerda está bien anclada. Una placa  
Stitch es un aparejo de fricción usado para controlar la cuerda  
durante el descenso.

Por último, pero no menos importante: Ukyo y Ryoga no usan  
oxígeno embotellado, que es todavía la norma al escalar altitudes  
extremadamente grandes. A 8 mil metros, la presión de oxígeno  
en la atmósfera es de un tercio la del nivel del mar. La mayoría  
de las expediciones a la montaña llevan oxígeno embotellado para  
reducir la hipoxia y sobrevivir un mayor tiempo a esas altitudes.  
Sin embargo, las botellas son pesadas y voluminosas, y algunos  
piensan que son una forma de "hacer trampa". Desde el temerario  
ascenso sin oxígeno al Everest por parte de Reinhold Messner, hay  
una tendencia a escalar las más altas montañas de la Tierra sin  
éste. No obstante, los riesgos se incrementan enormemente,  
como muestran las estadísticas recientes.

Torino (Italia), fines de julio de 1997 


End file.
